Darkwood twinks
by Cnaron
Summary: This is what happens when you enter the darkwoods with just a drakesword. A lot of rape. Will continue if I get feedback, otherwise I'll make a different short.


She stood at 5 feet, with breasts as large as her head and wavy red hair, complimenting her freckles that were dashed across her face, yellow eyes, thin waist and a large plump ass. She held naught but a drakesword, a gift from a phantom she had summoned, and a crest shield that she managed to nab under the black knight that guarded it. Baulder shinguards and a leather top was all she wore as she looked to the stone gate. She held up a 20,000 soul key she saved up for and watched as the doorway revealed a long slightly uphill field littered with trees and the occasional bush. She heard that joining their guild was a good idea. The phantom who gave her the sword told her, sliding his hand through his spiked black hair. She wondered if she's ever see him again. Either way she made her first steps forward into the darkwood.

As soon as she did, the bonfire nearby had shut off and a thick white fog held her in. She looked back ,worried. She'd not been invaded before. Before she could think of what to do she heard the sharp sound of an invader, and another only a few seconds after that! She prepared her estus, gripped her blade and held her shield fast, watching as dark blue formes moved together in the distance heading toward her. Slowly, their forms were revealed. They were unlike any warriors she'd seen before. One was wearing large and roundish armor (extra large body size, smough armor) and the other wore thinner, jagged armor. (thin body, Ornstein armor). Once they were twenty feet from her, she was almost trembling, knowing that the odds of her living was next to impossiible.

The two looked to eachother then back to her. The thin one pulled out a cloth and dropped to the ground, summoning around him a ring of light, and in a flash was dashing upon her. As the ring encompassed her she felt her legs lock. She couldn't move. The larger one let out a loud burst of corrosive poison, splashing on her armor and weapons. Her drakesword was already in poor condition, the acid melting the edge, as well as burning holes hin her shinguards and leather shirt, causing patches of skin to be able to be seen.

She covered her body and tried to move her legs, but as she feebily fumbled in place the skinny one was upon her, his right hand glowing bright and dark at the same time (dark hand) and gripped her face, his body overshadowing hers as he sucked some of her humanity away, the big one elbowing her in the head with a hard thunk and knocking her unconsionce.

As she came to, she heard the loud blarring sound of a waterfall. She was sitting with her hands tied behind her back and bound tightly against a rope around a tree. Her leather top was gone, as well as the bands that held her breasts and the baldur shin-guards as well. The only piece of clothing on her was her panties. As she grunted in pain as the ropes around her wrists grinded against her soft skin, she heard a deep, vulgar voice. "Oy! The woman's awake, so she is!" She heard as the two men, not in armor anymore, approached her. The one in the round armor was about 5'9, was bald and had a pig-disgusting face. He wore a light ragged shirt and torn pants. The taller one, at 6'2, was wearing refined clothing and still wore the lionhead helmet he had on before. He was thin, but toned to the point where there was no fat nor excess muscle. "Well it looks like it." The tall one confirmed." The frightened girl gritted her teeth and looked to them with malice filled eyes. "What is this!?" She yelled, her mouth gripped by the thick fingers of the rouund man. "Shhh, you don't want to wake up the cats." He said, pointing over to three massive cats, sleeping. Her eyes widened at the sight but winced as she felt a cold hand grip her breast. "We're going to play with you, we are!" The fat man said like a child. She looked to the taller man who was giggling. "The dumb one's right. We have no plans on killing you.

Again the large hand gripped her larger breast. The fat man let go of her face and gripped her other one. "They're so round!" He exclaimed, admiring the almost rediculous size of her womanhood. "Indeed, I've naught seen tits so lewd." The thin one commented. The fat one began to breathe harder as he groped harder, the woman looking at the two of them with disgust and anger. "So warm and soft! I want to suck them!" He got on all fours and licked long the side of her breast and came around to her nipple. She let out a stressed grunt as his long rough tongue flicked it, and pressed his fat lips against it, sucking it hard. After a full minute of her fidgeting, fighting and attemtping to kick him she felt his wet out release her sensitive nipple and his face went up to hers, his wet lips splashing into hers, making her gasp and squirm. His tongue invaded her mouth, slushing aroun and toying with her while groping her melon tits. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and dove his own into her, making loud slurping noises. As she fidgeted and moaned in displeasure he would only get rougher on her body and mouth, licking her face. Finally he released his mouth from hers and sucked on her ear as well.

He looked to the thin one like a child and begged to have her. The tall one shook his head, and the fat one let out a moan. "You know I'm the first one. Hold her up." And with that the fat one unbinded her from the tree, though the rope around her hands were still in place. He lifted her so easily from behind and held her up. Her back was pressed against his chest as he held her facing outward, his hands holding her thighs out. She tried to think of soemthing, but every option seemed so useless. As the fat man held her on display, her huge breasts free and her legs spread wide, the tall one was upon her. He rummaged below his belt to pul out his dick, the very sight causing her to gasp. "P-Please! No!" She stammered feebily as her mind raced. His dick was about 9 inches lon and thick as well. He moved her panties aside and slid it from the head and inches of the shaft along her pussy, simply grinding it against her. She could feel a hot pulse as shivers filled her spine. Her body was reacting to his teasing. He slid it up and down along her and groped her round tits as well, bouncing them up and down and admiring the squishy, soft feeling.

Finally he pressed the head against her pussy, her eyes opening wide in shock and horror as she felt the head enter. "Pleas- ANGH!" She exclaimed as she felt him slam his dick inch after inch in her in a second, filling her with his dick. "Not a virgin? You lewd woman." He commented as he pushed it in completely, sliding it out until the head and slamming it back in. She let out hot gasps of terror every time he did so, her body going crazy as he fucked her. As he did he looked to the fat man that held her and he squeled in joy as he let go of one of her legs to reveal his. "Just so you know..." The tall one whispered in her ear. "he is much bigger than me." And before she could reply she felt the large fat mans dick head prod her ass. "No!" She screamed. The fat mans dick was 13 inches, was round and fat, and rock hard at the core but squishy on the outside. It spread her open and he held her up again with both hands as hi huge dick opened her asshole and pushed all the way inside, making her scream, gasping and whimpering after. She bucked and shook in response, her mind going blank as she felt the two huge dicks fill her up so completely. The fat man hopped up and down in joy a few times, bouncing her huge breasts as his dick pumped deep into her.

The two simultaneously pounded up into the helpless woman as she groaned loud and begged for their mercy, though her begging only made them fuck her harder. The tall, thin man groped her breasts as he pumped into her and the fat one licked and sucked on her neck. Her body was being fucked so completely she could feel her body reacting to them. They slowled down and looked to each other again. With a laugh from the fat one, she watched as the thin one took control of holding her legs while the big one gripped her sides with his large hands. He then began to lift her up and pull her down with his strength alone, and fast, the two fucking her as hard as the could. Finally, the fat one let out a loud groan. She could feel as the huge dick that pierced her filled her ass completely, absolutyely filling her with huge splashes of semen. She let out a shriek as he did, her cute voice causing the other man to slam into her and came as well, pumping his juices deep into her pussy. The two both came so much their jizz leaked from her holes and slid down their balls, dripping onto the ground.

The tall thin one slid inch by inch out of her throbbing pussy, his soaked dick fully satisfied. The fat man kept it in her, however, and continued to hold her up as her broken, wet eyed face drooped. She watched the tall one as he took off his helmet, revealing spike black hair that he ran his hands through. Her heart shattered as he laughed. Her body bucked as the fat one pulled out. He still held her up, flipped her around to face him, and lowered her pussy onto his huge dick, spreading her pussy wider than before and sliding his fat cock as deep as her pussy would go, causing her to cough. He hugged her body to his, her body held up by his dick he forced his mouth onto hers again and began making out. For what seemed like an hour the fat man fucked her, continuously and relentlessly sliding his huge dick into her body, forcing her to cum once.

Eventually he stopped making out with her, but kept her suspended on his dick. The fat man and tall one talked about what to do next, and after a while there was an agreement. They marched past the sleeping cats, the fat one bouncing her body on his dick as they went, her fat breasts bouncing with each step. They finally reached the mushrooms. She felt the huge dick she had pumping her full pull out, and she hit the floor, looking up to see massive mushrooms. 2 of them and 5 little ones. The small mushrooms had 8 foot extensions and the big ones had ridiculously big members. Her mouth quivered as she opened her mouth to beg for death, but it was about to be interrupted by a giant dick. The two men smiled as they got ready to watch.


End file.
